Fan:Data Assemblers Chapter/2
Data Assemblers Chapter/2 is the second part of the "Data Assemblers" series by MegamanReborn. It takes elements from the Digimon Story series of games and takes place in the Digital World. Characters ---- Devidramon Devidramon is Stern and serious, a corporal in the Data Assemblers army, unable to move higher up the ranks due to his inability to Digivolve any further than Champion Level. Raidramon Raidramon is cool and calm, always prepared for every situation, a corporal in the Data Assemblers army and good friend of Devidramon. He is quickly moving through the ranks, and many of his comrades believe him to be even stronger than the most respected corporal, his best friend, Devidramon. Samudramon Samudramon is smart and respected, always has an idea for whatever bind he finds himself in, a general in the Data Assemblers army and leader of Division S, the special forces division. He is well respected and known as the "Dragon Samurai Defender". NeoMyotismon NeoMyotismon is strong and evil, often called the "Bringer of Darkness and Destruction" he is the leader of the "Dark Beings" and sworn enemy of the Data Assemblers army. Chapter/2 ---- Raidramon, Laying on the ground, defeated and in pain, shrieks, a giant, powerful scream great enough to shake the very ground on which he lay. His assailant, a huge, black, inky frame with long arms and legs, raises his fist slowly, and as he drops it towards the ground where Raidramon lays defeated, another figure appears in Raidramon 's place, it was dark, with bright red claws it stops the enemies attack, throwing Raidramon out of the way. "Who are you then?" The enemy asks "I could ask you the same thing." The newly appeared Devidramon Remarks. "My name is NeoMyotismon, the leader of the Dark Beings" The inky figure replies. "So, Raidramon finally managed to piss you guys off. I knew he would soon enough. That guy's too cocky for his own good, so tell me NeoMyotismon, what did he do to deserve this?" "Nothing, in particular, he defeated one of my comrades." "So, all he did was defeat one of your men? I thought your army, the "Dark Beings", were massive, with very little reason to worry about one casualty." "Usually, we wouldn't but this one managed to defeat one of our generals, Phantomon, so I came to get his data back." "Interesting, Anyway, that's enough talking. It's time for me to destroy you." Devidramon Remarks as he raises himself up with his tattered wings, before dropping himself down, peering into NeoMyotismon's eyes, using his " Red Eyes" attack, stunning the Black Frame, before slashing him with his red claws, shouting "Touch Of Evil". NeoMyotismon, stunned, grunts as he is slashed with his enemies red claws, ripping his right arm open. NeoMyotismon, in pain pants, managing to move his arm, he raises it up, plummeting it down into Devidramon, slamming him into the ground, creating a large dent in the ground. A strange, large light of white appears in Devidramon's position, blinding NeoMyotismon, and when the light cleared, a new creature was there in its place, yet still black, more muscular than they were before. "So, it finally happened, I finally digivolved!" Devidramon's new form said, grinning at NeoMyotismon, "I am Cyberdramon, as well as your worst nightmare!" Neomyotismon gasps, taken aback by Devidramon's sudden transformation; Neomyotismon Lunges in towards Cyberdramon, attempting to use his "Doom Cannon" Attack, the light of demise heading towards him, Cyberdramon quickly dodges, reappearing behind Neomyotismon, attacking with his "Cyber Nail", knocking Neomyotismon to the ground. Another flash of light appears, once again surrounding Cyberdramon, and when it clears, Devidramon is back, "I guess I'm not used to that form yet, I'll finish you off right here!" He yelled, raising his claws, and slamming them into Neomyotismon, although, he had already escaped, without a sound, he was gone. Devidramon Sighs, looking over towards Raidramon, he smiles, "I always have had to come to your rescue, even when we were little. Even though you've always been stronger than me, I always seem to be picking up the pieces behind you." "You're right, you have always been smarter than me, you always were more cautious too. I respected you for that." The battered Raidramon smirks. "So, you're awake, then let's get you back to the base, leave explaining this to Samudramon to me." Devidramon laughs as he picks up Raidramon and takes flight. Later that day, Devidramon and Raidramon land outside the cave, walking towards the back, the wall opens up, revealing the Division S headquarters, and their home. Devidramon walks to the Clinic, placing Raidramon on a bed, and leaving to talk to Samudramon. As he enters the office, Devidramon bows to Samudramon, walking in and standing before the large desk, he starts, "Hello, Lord Samudramon, I have appeared here before you to inform you of a recent incident regarding Raidramon and myself." "Hello corporal Devidramon, what is this incident that you speak of?" "Yes sir, the incident was regarding the "Dark Beings" and their current activities." "Carry on, corporal." "Yes, I apologise, when out collecting data today, Raidramon ran into their leader, NeoMyotismon, it seems that the Phantomon data we collected was one of their generals, and NeoMyotismon had attacked Raidramon hoping to get it back." "Interesting, how did you find out about this?" "I was out looking for data when I saw NeoMyotismon about to finish Raidramon off, so I flew in to help." "And did you manage to defeat him? No offence corporal, but at your champion level, I doubt you could fight on anywhere near equal footing." "I understand what you're saying, but I managed to chase him off, I finally managed to digivolve sir." "Oh? that is amusing, you finally managed to get to ultimate-level? That's great, what's your new form named then?" "It's called Cyberdramon, a vaccine attribute cyborg Digimon." "Imagine you of all Digimon becoming a vaccine type, I heard from Raidramon you were quite the criminals back in your day" Samudramon Chuckles. "Yes, we were quite reckless back then, but we've both changed, in some ways at least," Devidramon replies, lowering his head. "Anyway, that's all in the past now. I have some good news for you." Samudramon continues with a large grin. "What is that my Lord?" Devidramon asks with a curious expression on his face. "It's news about the promotion, I and my comrades have decided that you and Raidramon will both be promoted Sergent, and will both co-lead a troop of 5 other men." "Wow, I humbly accept the promotion, but may I ask, who will the 5 men be?" "We had decided that earlier, you will be leading a troop of one corporal and four privates." Samudramon continues, "Specifically, they will be Numemon, Goblimon, Tapirmon, Hagurumon, Armadillomon and of course both you and Raidramon." "I have heard of many of them, I am especially grateful to you, I will instruct Raidramon to come to you as soon as he recovers, sir." "yes, that would be best." Samudramon goes on, "I'll see you later, Sergent." "Goodbye, General Samudramon," Devidramon says, leaving the room and walking out of the base. Later that week, Raidramon stands, walking slowly out of the clinic towards Samudramon's office, opening the door and standing before the desk. "Hello, my Lord." "Hello Raidramon, how is your recovery going?" "It is going well, I am at full strength already, I just need a few more tests done on me and I'll be ready to work again." "Very good, I take it someone has told you of the good news?" "I have been informed, yes, Numemon had told me all about it. I am increasingly grateful towards you for this opportunity my Lord." "Yes, very good, now on to business, I take it you know who your troops are yes?" "I only know that I am working with Devidramon and Numemon, but nothing else," Raidramon replies, bowing his head. "The other four are Goblimon, Tapirmon, Hagurumon and Armadillomon, I expect you to treat these privates well, and teach them the ropes of being a Data Assembler." "Yes sir, I shall leave now, my Lord," Raidramon says, continuing to bow his head. "Very well, Sergent Raidramon, I will see you soon."